musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Youth in Revolt (Band)
Youth in Revolt ist eine 2013 gegründete Pop-Punk-/Post-Hardcore-Band aus New Jersey, New Jersey. Geschichte Youth in Revolt wurde 2013 in New Jersey im US-Bundesstaat New York gegründet. Die erste Besetzung bestand aus den Sängern True Arahil, Kenny Torres und Vinny Navarro, Schlagzeuger Devin Bosque, den beiden Gitarristen Bob Ash und Alex Ramos sowie aus dem E-Bassisten Vinny Neogra. Allerdings verließen Ash, Navarro und Neogra die Band nach wenigen Monaten wieder, sodass in George Shrouder (E-Gitarre) ein neuer Musiker integriert wurde und Screamer Kenny Torres an den Bass wechselte. Bosque verließ die Band im Jahr 2014 und wurde durch Scott Baker am Schlagzeug ersetzt. Am 7. Mai 2014 wurde bekannt, dass die Gruppe einen Plattenvertrag bei Outerloop Records – einem Gemeinschaftsprojekt von Fearless Records und Outerloop Management – unterzeichnet haben.Kriston McConnell: Under the Gun Review: YOUTH IN REVOLT SIGN TO OUTERLOOP RECORDS & PREMIERE NEW SINGLE Am selben Tag wurde die erste Single There for You aus der Debüt-EP veröffentlicht. Der Kontakt zum Label kam über Umwege zustande. Nachdem die Gruppe mehrere Demos verschickt hatte wurde Brian Judge von Outerloop Records auf die Gruppe aufmerksam und beschloss diese zu managen. Jugde verhalf der Gruppe zu einer professionellen Aufnahme ihrer Demo und wurde danach mit einem Probevertrag über eine EP ausgestattet. Durch den Erfolg der EP unterzeichnete die Band einen Plattenvertrag über fünf Studioalben.Ken: Highwire Daze: Youth in Revolt: A Sonic Uprising Am 17. Juni 2014 erschien die EP Love Is A Liar’s Game, welche fünf Lieder hat, über der Plattenfirma.Matt Crane: Alternative Press: Youth In Revolt, ‘Love Is A Liar’s Game’ EP stream Am 11. September 2011 feierte die Band die Premiere ihres neuen Musikvideos zum Stück Love Is A Liar’s Game aus der gleichnamigen EP. Zwischen dem 7. und 23. August 2014 spielte die Gruppe ihre erste nennenswerte Konzertreise. Dabei trat die Gruppe als Vorband für Slaves auf der dreizehn Shows umfassenden Tournee auf.Tyler Sharp: Alternative Press: Slaves (Jonny Craig’s new band) announce headlining tour with Myka, Relocate, Alive Like Me, more Die Gruppe gab bekannt die letzten Konzerte der Welcome to the Resistance Tour von Crown the Empire zu eröffnen. Zwischen dem 11. und 20. September 2014 gab die Gruppe sieben Konzerte in Pennsylvania, New York, Kentucky, Connecticut, North Carolina und Alabama.Matt Crane: Alternative Press: Crown The Empire announce fall tour with Secrets, VolumesYouth in Revolt: Facebook: Welcome to the Runaways Tour Zwischen dem 1. Oktober und dem 3. November gleichen Jahres war die Gruppe Vorband für For All Those Sleeping und Capture the Crown auf deren Not Your American Idols-Co-Headliner-Tournee, welche durch die Vereinigten Staaten und Kanada führte. Außerdem waren Palisades und Ice Nine Kills auf dieser Konzertreise zu sehen.Poncho: New Noise Magazine: For All Those Sleeping Announce Co-Headlining Tour With Capture The Crown Youth in Revolt coverten Royals von Lorde für den Sampler Punk Goes Pop 6, welcher am 17. November 2014 über Fearless Records veröffentlicht wurde.Emily Carter: Kerrang!: Punk Goes Pop Vol 6 tracklist revealed! Am 1. November 2014 wurde die Gruppe für das South by So What?! angekündigt, welches zwischen dem 20. und 22. März 2015 im QuikTrip Park in Grand Prairie, Texas stattfand.Matt Crane: Alternative Press: Third group of bands revealed for South By So What?! Den Sommer des Jahres 2015 verbrachte die Band auf der Warped Tour.Gaby Chepurny: Billboard: Warped Tour Announces Summer 2015 Lineup, Free Tickets for Parents, Comedy Slate Ursprünglich sollte im Herbst des gleichen Jahres das Debütalbum veröffentlicht werden.Amy Rodgers: Kill the Music: Youth in Revolt Confirms New Music Release Allerdings verließ Sänger True Arahill die Band. Die Gruppe war bis Oktober 2016 inaktiv, ehe eine komplett neue Besetzung der Band und die Veröffentlichung des Debütalbums The Broken für den 20. Januar 2017 ankündigte.Elizabeth Birt: AltCorner: Youth in Revolt announce new album The Broken Seit der Umstrukturierung der Band sind der Bassist Kenny Torres und der Gitarrist Alex Ramos die einzig verbliebenen Gründungsmitglieder weiterhin in der Gruppe aktiv. Sie werden von Sänger Tanner Allen, Schlagzeuger Arvin Sarathy und dem zweiten Gitarristen Chris Coletti unterstützt. Das für den 20. Januar 2017 angekündigte Debütalbum The Broken wurde verspätet am 17 Februar 2017 veröffentlicht, gemeinsam mit der Auskoppelung der Single The Broken/Not Givin Up. Musikstil Youth in Revolt spielen eine Mischung aus Pop-Punk und Post-Hardcore, welcher mit Sleeping with Sirens verglichen werden kann. Der Klargesang erinnert zudem phasenweise an Kellin Quinn.David McLaughlin: Rock Sound: [http://www.rocksound.tv/reviews/read/youth-in-revolt-the-broken Youth in Revolt - The Broken Kritik] Die Gruppe liegt bei ihrem Sound hauptsächlich Wert auf den Gesang.Emma Guido: Mindsequalblown: [http://mindequalsblown.net/reviews/youth-in-revolt-love-is-a-liars-game-ep Youth in Revolt - Love Is a Liar’s Game EP Review] Dabei ähnelt der gleichname Song der EP stellenweise an Who Are You Know aus dem Album Let’s Cheers to This von Sleeping with Sirens aus dem Jahr 2011. Diskographie Alben * 2017: The Broken (Outerloop Records) Singles und EPs * 2014: Love Is A Liar’s Game (Outerloop Records) * 2017: The Broken/Not Giving Up (Outerloop Records) Kompilationen * 2014: Punk Goes Pop Vol. 6 (Fearless Records) Weblinks * Youth in Revolt bei Facebook * * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:US-amerikanische Post-Hardcore-Band Kategorie:Bandgründung 2013